Mario & Bowser's Children
by Kagome-2929
Summary: Mario and peach had a kid and Bowser and his wife had a kid. Mario daughter Wendy is happy all the time bowser junior doen't really want to be like his father.I do not own Mario. FYI, I know wendy is the name of Bowser's kids. I didn't know at the time.
1. Intro

Mario & Bowser's Children

_Mario belongs to Nintendo. I do not own it._

_Enjoy._

Part one: Different worlds

I king Mario rule mushroom kingdom now that I am married to Princess Peach. Just 5 years ago she gave birth to our beautiful daughter Wendy. She mostly has her mother's looks but acts like me and has red hair. "Oh Mario isn't she just beautiful?" Peach said in a happy tone. "Why yes she looks like her mother." "But has your personality." Peach said with a smile. "Nothing could possibly ruin this day." I said to her with a smile.

Meanwhile…

Bowser's pov:

Today I am going to teach my 5-year-old son Bowser Junior how to kidnap. He was born half koopa and half human. I myself a koopa and his mother Queen Martha a human. Ah Martha she was the Queen of Volcanic Land. We both met and fell in love instantly. Our first date was on top of the tallest volcano and we kissed ahh the memories. Were was I… Ah yes today Junior will learn how to kidnap from the master that's me by kidnapping the young princess Wendy from her retched father my archenemy Mario! "Honey could you please stop talking to yourself. It gets annoying after a while really!" Martha said with an annoyed look. "Sorry well better get to it where is Junior?" I said looking around the room. "He's down stairs in the portrait room." "That's my boy looking at my family history." I said to her with an evil smile. "Son are you in here?" "Yes father." He said with a sad tone in his voice. "What's wrong boy?" I asked curiously. "Why do I have to kidnap? I mean what if I don't want to be one?" "Son I am ashamed of you! This is what you were born to do it's in your blood. Now let's go kidnap!" "If you say so." He said with sadness. "Good luck boys have fun!" Said Martha as she waved.

Meanwhile…

"Sweetie come inside it's going to rain soon." Said Peach." "Yes mother." Said Wendy as she skipped inside the castle. "Hey daddy I picked these for you." "Thank you pumpkin. I will love these." I said with a smile. "Ahh she's growing up real fast." Said Peach. (Ding Dong.) "Toad could you get that?" "Yes your Highness."(Door opens) "Uncle Luigi, Aunt Daisy!" Wendy said with excitement as she greeted them. "Hey Kido nice to see you again!" Said Luigi. "We want you to meet your new cousin Charlie." Said Daisy. "Hi Charlie how old are you?" Said Wendy. "… 4…" Charlie said shyly. "Sorry he's a little shy" "Just like his father." Said Daisy. "Luigi, Daisy nice to see you!" I said with a smile. "You too bro. We thought we stop by and say hi." "Well it's so nice to see you again." Said Peach with excitement. "Charlie why don't you and Wendy go play." Said Daisy. "We have to tell you something." Said Luigi in a serious tone. "Well what is it?" I said with curiosity. "Well you guys are going to have another niece or nephew!" Said Daisy happily. "Oh that's wonderful you guys. Daisy I am throwing you a shower!" Peach said without any hesitation. "Ahh! Dada help!" Said Charlie as he screamed in horror. As soon as Luigi and I heard the scream we ran in the playroom as fast I we could. We saw that the window was broken and Wendy was gone! I heard Peach scream and fainted in Daisy's arms. Then I saw a note by the window taped to the wall. I tore it of and read it aloud.

Plunger Face,

I have kidnapped your precious daughter Wendy. She put up a fight but I knocked her out. Anyway if you want her back surrender your kingdom to me. I want your answer in 24 hours. If you deny it, well let's just say I would hate to be your daughter right now.

Hate you,

King Bowser.

_This is the end of Part one Tell me what you think. Review please?_


	2. New friendships

_This is part 2 of Mario and Bowser's children._

Part two: New friendships.

Mario's prov:

So Bowser decided to mess with my family well that's it it's either him or me this time. "Bro what are we going to do?" "Okay here's the plan, Daisy you and Peach will stay here and keep everyone quiet, Luigi and I will track down Bowser and get Wendy back." "That sounds like a good plan to me! Let's get my niece back!" "Good luck guys please return safely." Said Peach and Daisy worried.

Meanwhile…

Bowser's prov:

"Well this will get Mario's attention. Okay Junior here is what I want you to do. Finish tying her up while I go get the master pain book." I said with excitement. "Let me go you lizard once my daddy get here your toast!" Wendy said struggling. "I wouldn't count on that little brat! See if your father tries to save you he goes bye bye! Hahahahahaha!" (Leaves.). "Oh this is all my fault. Sob… What are you looking at?" "Nothing. You know I hate to see you like this." Junior said as he looked at her. "What are you doing?" "Setting you free." "Why?" "Because I don't want to kidnap I don't want to be like my father. My other siblings are and I want to be different." He said honestly. "Oh exactly how many siblings do you have?" She said curiously. "I have 8. I am the second Bowser Junior I am the youngest. Well we'd should go come on I'll show you the secret way out." "Thanks I'll remember you for this." She said happily. "Quick this tunnel will take you back to your kingdom. Goodbye Wendy." "Goodbye Junior."

Wendy's Prov: How long is this tunnel. Hey I see a light. I'm out now I have to find daddy and uncle Luigi. Wow Junior was really nice he's kind of cute too. Is that? "Daddy I'm over here!"

Mario prov:

"Luigi I found her! Oh sweetie are you all right? Did he hurt you? I asked her worried. "No daddy." She told me honestly. "Huh? Well then how did you escape the castle was guarded and everything." Luigi said curiously. "Well someone helped me get out I won't say though." "Well who ever he or she was has my gratitude. Now let's get you home so your mother won't worry to much." I said happily. "Hold it right there! I won't ruin my son's chance at kidnapping!" Said a voice in the darkness. At first I thought it was Bowser but it stepped out of the darkness and it was his wife Queen Martha. "Surrender the child or you will face your slow and painful deaths." She said in an angry tone. "I don't think so Martha. She is my daughter and she is coming home with us!" I told her with anger and furry. "Well you were warned. Prepare to die Mario!" As she raised her sword towards me I drew mine and we fought with all our mites but in the end one of us had to win. I almost had her for a moment then she pushed me on the ground and pointed her sword at my chin. Then when she was about to strike something stabbed her in the back. I saw her scream and fall to the ground dead at my feet. I looked up and Luigi helped me to my feet and said, "Bro I did what I had to do. She was going to kill you and I couldn't have let that happen." "Luigi you are very brave and thank you." I said with gratitude. As we were leaving we hid the body in the bushes with her hand sticking out so Bowser would find her. We also attacked a note saying,

**Bowser,**

**I'm sorry we had to kill her. She threatened my child and me. I realize after you read this note you will most likely go to war with Mushroom Kingdom and if that were the case then so be it. But just remember we wouldn't have killed her if she hadn't have threatened my family and if she stayed on her side of the kingdom. **

Sincerely

**The Mario Bros. **

"Come on Wendy let's go home your mother is worrying about us." I told her as I carried her in my arms. Once we got home Peach and Daisy were happy to see us all. I told her what we did with Martha and what she tried to do. I told her if Bowser wanted a war we would go to. She told me war is not the answer. But I told her if we do not act he could kill everyone easily. It's time to act now before it's too late.

10 Years Later…

Mario's Pov:

It has been 10 years and we have gone to war with Darkland. Bowser was avenging his wife as he said he would. We are taking a break for a year or so but unless someone reminds him of his wife he might strike again. Today is my daughter's 15th birthday and I hope things go well.

Wendy's Pov:

"Princess get up it's morning." Said Toadette as she opened the curtains. "Um… Good morning Toadette." I said tiredly "Happy birthday your highness." She told me as she handed me my special dress for my birthday. "Why thank you. Could you hand me by Crown?" "Sure." When I finished getting pampered and dressed I went downstairs and there to greet me was my father, mother, and my aunt and uncle. They all told me, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENDY!" "Oh thank you all!" Then my father took my hand and lead me to the Grand room and there was all my presents. I was surprised! As I looked around the room there was presents everywhere. I didn't know where to start. "Are you surprised?" Said my father with a smile. "Yes I'm very shocked! Thank you. I said to him as I hugged him tightly. "Nothings to good for my daughter. Well there is one more surprise for you." "Really?" "Wait here I'll get it for you." I waited and two minutes later he returned with a Yoshi. It was green and it had a red saddle incrusted with jewels. "Oh father it's wonderful gift thank you!" "Why don't you take it for a ride?" "Okay thanks again." "Just be back by Lunch." He told my seriously. As I rode Yoshi everyone was greeting me and tell me happy birthday your highness. It got quite annoying after a while. Then as I was riding into the forest I saw a strange figure in a cloak coming towards me. As he approached me he said, "Happy birthday Wendy." He said mysteriously. Then I asked him curiously, "Thanks, by the way who are you. You sound a little familiar to me." As he raised his hood I was right it was the person who helped me escape from Darkland 10 years ago. It was Bowser. Junior.

_This is the end of chapter 2 please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Love is in the air

Mario and Bowser's children part 3

Part three: Love is in the air

Wendy's Pov:

_As he looked up at me he blushed and smiled at me. It was so good to see him again. Quickly I got off Yoshi and swung my arms around him and said,_

"Oh my god Junior! It's so good to see you again! You look different in a good way! What are you doing here? There are guards all around the kingdom!"

"No this is the border so as long as I stay on my side I'm not in danger. Oh this is for you." He said as he took a wrapped present out of his cloak. _As I opened it up it was a set of hair clips. They were so beautiful they had rubies and diamonds on them._

"There beautiful Junior! These must have been expensive."

"They were but I'm one of the Princes of Darkland so I got a discount. I picked the jewels out myself. Here I'll put them in for you." He said helpfully.

_As he put them in my hair I felt his hands touching my hair like he was stroking it._

"There. They look perfect. Here's my mirror."

"Wow my hair is so sparkly!" I told him happily.

"I hate that our families have to fight. I mean I'm still mad at your dad for killing my mother but my dad is really mad about it even when someone says her name he looks like he's gonna kill someone." He told me as he was putting the mirror away.

"Well you know that my father was protecting me and defending himself your mother should have just turned around and gone home."

"Well you are right about that but anyway you look pretty as well." He told me with a smile.

"You're not going to kidnap me are you?" I said in a flirtatious tone.

"Of course not, I've got to go now. But I want you to meet me here again at night I want to show you a beautiful spot." He told me with a sexy smile.

"Sure thing well I'll see you tonight Junior. Bye."

_When I arrived back at the castle it was lunchtime I changed out of my riding clothes and into my birthday dress again. After that I realized I should put away the gift that Junior gave me. Just in case my family notices. Then I skipped to my seat in the Dining Hall._

"Well you seam happy today dear." Said my mother with a smile.

"Well it's my birthday mom what do you expect." I told her happily."

"Oh something smells awful! It smells like koopa!" I heard my aunt Daisy scream."

_Oh no I forgot to hide the smell I'm dead if my father finds the source. I got to act quickly!_

"Will you all excuse me for a minute?" I told them politely.

"Is there's something odd about her today, or is it just me?" Said Luigi suspiciously.

"No there is something wrong I'll be back." Said Mario as he got out of his chair.

_Phew glad that's over now no one will know-_

"Wendy, is there something you need to tell me?"

_I turned to find my father blocking my way back._

"No what's there to tell?"

"You went over the border didn't you? Why Wendy didn't I tell you not to cross the border? You could have been killed!"

"Father I didn't cross the border he stayed on his side and I stood on my-"

_Crap I'm dead!_

"He who is this he?"

"Um no one. Oh we should really get back to Lunch."

"Wendy tell me who is this he?"

"Father? Oh all right he was the person who rescued me from Darkland 10 years ago he's not like his father he doesn't want to kidnap!"

"It's Bowser Junior II isn't it? Wendy he just wants to lure you in a trap. He follows in his father footsteps I risked my life for you ten years ago! I saved you from his mother-"

"Who you killed to protect me! I know but he helped me escape! Don't you see he's different he's not like his family!

"I'm still not convinced! I forbid you to go near the border or ever seeing Junior again! I will not have Bowser's son bewitching my daughter!"

"You need to look inside your heart! Remember what you told me a few years ago? You said don't judge a book by its cover! You going against that statement!"

"It doesn't matter once a koopa always a koopa!"

_After what he told me I just couldn't stand there for another minute. I felt tears coming so I ran upstairs in my room and locked it. Then I crashed on my pillow and cried like crazy._

Downstairs…

"What did you do to her?" Peach said with an upset look on her face.

Mario told her what Wendy was doing in the past few hours and Peach couldn't believe it. She was shocked but still felt sympathy for her daughter.

"Mario how could you upset her?"

"It was the only way to make her see how I felt about that koopa. We didn't raise her like that!"

"That koopa saved her from a horrible fate from Bowser! The least you could do is thank him."

"Never. I will always hate the Bowser family."

"I'm going to go check on her."

(Knock, Knock)

"Go away!"

"Sweetie I want to talk to you. Please let me in?"

_Well at least my mom was sweeter than my father so unless she was going to do the same I'm going to tell her to get out._

"Come in."

"Your father told me what happened to you today."

"Oh him and his big mouth!"

_I felt her sitting by my side on my bed rubbing my back with her hand. Then she told me,_

"Sweetie I do agree with your father with this but the least he could do is thank Junior for what he did 10 years ago."

"But mom I want to be friends with Junior or even more."

"Honey it just wouldn't be right what would the kingdom think? They don't want us to make peace."

"Well maybe we should mother! Junior and I want peace not war!"

"He said that?"

"Yes and I'm going to make his wish come true somehow."

_My mother stood there shocked and silenced for a moment. Then she spoke,_

"Well okay then… I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Okay???" Weird."

_For the rest of the day I was in my room writing in my journal then night came. I was dressed in my white night gown and was getting ready to sleep. I crawled in my bed and fell asleep. Then a few minutes later a knock was on my bedroom window. I quickly arose from my bed and ran to the window to see what it was. Then I saw Junior again. I opened the window and as he called my name I threw myself at him and he held me romantically._


End file.
